Please, Dei-No!
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Fourth one in the "Please" series! I hope you guys enjoy! Rated M for reasons. This story is now beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x !


AN: Number four in the one-shot series! Not much to say so, warning time: yaoi, SasuNaru. I own nothing, told from Sasuke's POV, and beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x (This is beta'd now!) With that outta the way, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Get out."

I blinked at my at boyfriend. He was standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest and a cute pout adorning his face. I groaned internally, last night was one of the best nights of my life but Naruto was extremely upset about being tied up and fucked like a rag doll. Which I can't blame him, I would be pissed too but not enough to kick him out of the apartment.

I sighed, "I'm not going anywhere, dobe. I'm sorry for what I did last night but we both know that you loved it."

His face flushed in anger, "That doesn't mean it's right, ya know! If I had done that to you, you would've thrown a fit! Now get the fuck out! Go hang out with Itachi or something, I don't want to be near you right now."

I huffed, there was no point in trying to talk it out with him when he's like this. I grabbed my backpack, cell phone and keys before pecking his lips, "Call me when you want me to come home."

He growled at me and shoved me away, "Just go!"

I rolled my eyes, "Love you too." and left the apartment. I sent a quick text to Deidara and told him to unlock his and Itachi's shared apartment. He sent me back a laughing emoji but said nothing else.

The trip there was an uneventful one. I made my way up to their floor and soon, I walked through the door, "Deidara! I need beer!"

He chuckled as he walked into their little entryway, two beers in hand, "It's barely even noon, Sasuke, un."

I rolled my eyes as I toed off my shoes, "Does it look like I care? Naruto is practically on the rag and threw me out of the apartment for what happened last night."

He smirked and handed the alcohol to me. I quickly popped the top and took a large gulp. He smiled at me, "Let's go to the living room and you can tell me all of your woes."

I nodded and we quickly padded to the next room. I settled down on their comfy couch, beer placed on the table and let out a deep sigh. I watched as Deidara took his seat before throwing my head back, "What would you have done if Nii-san had done to you what I did to Naruto?"

Deidara snorted, "You're saying that like he hasn't. I've grown used to it by now. At first, I reacted like Naruto did. I threw him out for about twelve hours before I finally calmed down a little, un. What truly upset me the first time was that it came off as kind of rapey to me. I mean, I understand the appeal to it but it doesn't mean it was right. If he had talked it over with me first instead of doing it randomly one night I would've been fine, un."

I looked at him and glared daggers at him but I dropped it. The elder blond was right, I did practically rape Naruto. Sure it ended good last night but if his reaction was anything to go by, I truly did do wrong. I pinched the bridge of my nose and asked, "What can I do to fix this?"

Deidara let out a chuckle, "Well, I'm assuming apologizing didn't work."

I shook my head, "It only seemed to piss him off even more. He probably didn't believe me. You know how he is."

He clicked his tongue, "I know your list got you into this situation but is there anything on it that could help remedy this? Since you're an Uchiha, I can easily assume that everything on it involves you topping but is there anything at all that at least lets Naruto have some control, un?"

I frowned, technically I did have something that would fit but I wasn't sure I could do it. I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah but it would be tricky to set up by myself. I love to watch Naruto ride me and I am aware that he at least wants to be in control- even if he's bottoming- so tying me down with him riding on top is on my list. However, it's almost like a catch 22. If he comes home and sees me like that, he may just try to fuck me instead of riding me. Plus, there's the issue of setting it up. I can't tie both of my arms and legs up unless someone helps me."

I rubbed my forehead and groaned. I saw Deidara shake his head from under my fringe. I gave him a look, "Unless..."

His gaze turn to one of pure horror and I gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Despite the fact he might take advantage of the situation, I know I have a friend I can rely on to help me out. Please, Dei-"

"Fuck no!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. I'm getting tired of being told no all the time when all I'm trying to do is have my way with my sexy dobe. I felt my smile widen and said, "But, Deidara, we both know you will help me. In fact, I'm now counting on it."

He rolled his eyes at me and flicked his long bangs out of his eyes, "And just how will you get me to help you, un? You're asking me to tie you up, naked I assume. No offense but I think that would greatly piss off Itachi. Even if you're his brother, he doesn't really care for me to be in situations like that given my prior history."

I snorted, Deidara had a habit of cheating in the past. His ex-boyfriend Sasori can attest to that but Itachi and Deidara have been together nearly as long Naruto and I have been and so far, he shows no signs of ever wanting to cheat on my brother. However, this didn't stop Itachi from being extremely possessive of the blonde man.

I leaned forward, "Well, you see, Deidara. You don't really have much of a choice. You can either A: Tie me up so I can hopefully make things right with Naruto, or B: Ask my wonderful brother if he's willing to do it instead."

"Willing to do what?"

I jumped slightly as Itachi walked through the door of their apartment with groceries in hand. He must have not had class today. I looked over at him and sighed, "Long story short: Naruto's pissed, my fault, I want to make it right but I need someone to tie me up naked to do so and I asked your boyfriend to help me out since I assume you don't really want to see me naked."

Itachi's eye twitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "And you have the nerve to call Deidara and myself kinky."

I chuckled and reached for my beer. I took a swig and said, "Yeah but I know for sure that you two are worse than I am."

Itachi rolled his eyes and said, "Deidara, just do it. He's right, I truly don't wish to see him in the nude. I trust that you're not going to try and jump his bones. Because if you did, that would mean I would have to hide two bodies and I know you don't want to put that stress on me with med-school and everything else on top of that."

Both of our jaws dropped and Deidara stammered out, "D-Don't I get a say in this, un!?"

I closed my mouth and shook my head, "The answer would be no, Deidara."

He gave an exasperated sigh and glared at Itachi, "If I'm doing this then you have to get Naruto out of their apartment long enough for me to set Sasuke up."

Itachi grunted, "Deal. Otouto, I believe that's two favors you owe me now."

I rolled my eyes at him and waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to get him out as soon as possible. I want to try and fix this little fight quickly."

Itachi pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message, "Already on it. Give me a minute."

I smirked, hopefully this will allow the dobe to forgive me, at least a little bit.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"What the fuck Sasuke."

There was almost no trace of emotion in Naruto's voice when he walked into our bedroom. He just got back from a friendly outing with Itachi, where they went I don't know. I lifted my head up and smiled at him from my position on the bed, "This is my apology to you. I know what I did last night was wrong and I wanted to make up for it."

He blinked at me and let out a heavy sigh, "Another list item?"

I nodded the best I could before the strain in my neck became too much and flopped my head back down, "I know you like having some control when it comes to our sex life and I figured this would be a good way to establish that."

I couldn't see what he was doing, so I huffed impatiently at his silence. He padded over and stood next to my head. He trailed a hand down my chest lightly, "Who tied you up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Deidara, who else do you think I would trust enough to do this to me? Itachi was used to get you out of here while we set this up."

He clicked his tongue, "I figured as much, he was rather awkward while we were out together."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What did you two end up doing?"

Naruto shrugged, "We went out for some ramen and just kind of hung around the mall a little bit. I talked to him about some of my classes and asked about his, that's basically it. Like I said, he was awkward and didn't seem up for much conversation."

I chuckled, "Maybe it was because he was making a plan on how to kick both Deidara's and my ass if something happened between the two."

He cut his eyes at me, "Don't even joke about that. I don't like the thought of people touching what belongs to me."

Part of me was ecstatic at the reaction I was getting from him. I could see the lust slowly build up in his eyes and it was almost precious. The other part of me was scared shitless of what my little dobe had planned if I was ever led astray.

I just gave him a kind smile, "So, dobe, what are you thinking? Do you want me like this? I really want you to ride me because we both know you love that but you're also in a position of power. It's all your choice."

He looked at me, I could almost see the gears turning in his head before a sadistic grin graced his features. I swallowed hard, "D-Dobe?"

He chuckled darkly, "No."

I blinked at him, "What do you mean, Naruto? I'm all tied up and ready for you! Hell I even prepped myself before Deidara did this just in case you wanted to top! Please, Naru-"

"No. I finally figured out how to punish you."

Naruto turned to our nightstand and started to rummage through it. He eventually pulled out two items which made my stomach drop. A cock ring and the vibrator I got him for Christmas. Fear started to kick in, "Wh-what do you plan on doing with those, Naruto?"

He gave me a dark look, "You're smart, teme. Surely you can figure it out."

I shook my head, "No! Please don't do that. I'd rather stay tied up all night than have that inside of me."

He made a "tsk-ing" sound and crawl on the bed so he was between my spread legs. I watched as he turned the vibration on it's highest setting. I felt an involuntary shiver run throughout my body. Naruto just smiled at me, "Remember to relax."

That was all the warning I got before the vibrator was shoved inside of me. I screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors. Fuck it hurt! I clearly didn't prep myself enough because I thought I was being torn in two. The only positive to this was the tip of the vibrator was pressed right against my hidden spot.

Naruto laughed at my scream and quickly secured the cock ring around the base of my erection. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, "Now for the fun part."

I tried to whine but it came out as a moan. I peered up at him to see him quickly strip out of all of his clothing and reach for the lube on our nightstand. I moaned loudly as I watched him pour the gel on his fingers and reach around to prep himself. I felt my mouth go dry and I bucked my hips up, "God, Naruto."

He smirked, "What did you think I was going to leave you like this? That's almost too cruel, Sasuke."

He groaned slightly as he prepared himself. I watched as one, two, soon three fingers went in and out of his hole. I licked my dry lips, "Please, I want to be inside of you so badly, Naruto."

He nodded in agreement as he quickly poured some lube on my erection and pumped it a few times to coat it. We both groaned at the same time as he positioned himself over my member and ever so slowly lowered himself down.

I let out a sigh of relief once I was fully seated in him. He let out a breath and glanced down at me, "How are you feeling?"

I let out a humorless chuckle, "I already want to come if that tells you anything."

He rolled his eyes at me but started to move slowly up and down on my cock. I couldn't hold in all of my moans due to the dual sensations of the vibrator and Naruto. I felt like I was floating on air almost. Every tiny movement sent pure electricity throughout my entire body.

Naruto screamed as he slammed down hard and I bucked my hips at the same time. I smirked at him, "Untie my hands, Naruto."

He gave me a look, "No. I know what you want to do and it's not happening. I'm in control tonight. So shut up and enjoy this."

I managed to keep the childish pout away that threatened to spring up and settled for doing as Naruto said. He truly was a beauty. Sweat was causing his beautiful blonde hair to plaster to his forehead, his cerulean eyes seemed to glow in these heated moments and a heavy blush dusted his cheeks, spreading all the way down to his chest.

The coil in my stomach was white-hot by this point. I could tell by his pants and moans that Naruto was getting close as well. I moaned as another wave of pleasure coursed through my veins, "Please, Naruto. Let me come, it hurts so much!"

He peered at me but said nothing. He snaked a hand down to stroke his own member. I whined as I watched him moan in pleasure. It took him a mere moment to come into his hand, some of it landed on my stomach and I whimpered out, "Please..."

It was unbearable, he clenched down on me so tightly, it was painfully delicious. He sighed softly and reached to undo the cock ring. I came right away, shooting my load deep inside of him. We both moaned loudly and after I was spent, Naruto slowly pulled off and flopped down next to me.

I panted heavily, "P-Please untie me."

He grunted but made quick work of the ropes that restrained me. I pulled the vibrator out of me and turned it off before returning it to the nightstand. I threw an arm around Naruto's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple, "I'm sorry."

He glanced up at me and chuckled, "I know you are. Have fun moving tomorrow, that vibrator is almost bigger than you."

I huffed as I shifted around to get comfortable, a dull throb accompanying the movement, "So I've noticed. Am I forgiven now?"

He nodded and let out a cute yawn, "Yeah, I think that was torture enough for you. We're good. I love you, Sasuke but please ask me next time you want to do something that involves tying me up."

I snorted, "Duly noted. Love you too, dobe. Get some rest."

I didn't get a reply for him. I looked and stifled a chuckle. He had already fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead one more time before settling down myself. Hopefully, the next list item won't end up like this. While it was amazing, the throbbing in my back is not something I enjoy.

* * *

AN: Shitty ending? Probably, but I hoped you guys who enjoyed it! I know it's a bit on the short side and I'm sorry for that. I really appreciate the support I received on these one-shots! It truly means so much to me and I cannot thank you guys enough. Anyways, until next time!


End file.
